


Nightmares Are Demented

by Gravytrain101



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Comforting House, House provokes a seizure, Hurt wilson, M/M, Nightmare, Wilson's sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Summary > Wilson is sick with a high fever which causes nightmares. He has a crazy nightmare that when he wakes up he thinks its reality so he locks himself in the bathroom. House takes off work to try and talk his delusional husband out of the bathroom.Author’s Note > It’s sounds really drastic but it’s more of a meaningful story that turns cute towards the end. Doesn’t sound interesting…don’t read.





	Nightmares Are Demented

Wilson’s POV:   
(Dream Side) 

“Wilson…James. Wake up we have to do another test.” I heard House say as he gently shook me awake. I opened my eyes and saw my husband, Foreman, Chase, Taub, and Cameron too. 

“Wh?” I asked. 

“We need to do another test.” He interrupted. 

“Take it easy” Cameron said. 

“Fine.” He sighed as he rolled his eyes, “Remember you had that car accident and hit your head? Well, you had a seizure a couple days later and I need to know if it is related to your previous injuries so I need to provoke another one.” 

“How can we provoke a seizure when we don’t know what caused it in the first place?” Chase asked. 

“I know what caused it because we were at home when it happened. We were watching a scary movie when he had it, so I need to know if fear caused it or the injury from before.” House told Chase before ordering Foreman around, “Foreman, I need you to be ready with the crash cart just in case.” 

“What are you going to do?” Taub asked. 

“Something I never want to do again,” he sighed, “Cameron get the blinds and the door.” 

I was so busy trying to comprehend what just happened but everything just went in one ear and came out the other. I was about to ask if he could repeat what just happened in a quick summary but that thought left my mind as soon as House opened his mouth again. 

 

“James! I need you to look at me and listen to me very carefully.” House started, “You know how we’ve been married for four years? Well I want a divorce. Yeah, I never loved you! I only married you because I felt sorry for you. I mean who has three failed marriages and then all of a sudden turn gay? A loser. That’s who.” 

“Greg,” I gasped as tears began to fill my eyes. 

“And another thing while I’m at it.” He continued, “You are too empathetic. I mean why do you care so much when most of the people in your life just keep using you as a doormat? You care so much for your patients even though half of them die. You shouldn’t care that much about anyone. You don’t even care for yourself enough.” 

“House! Stop!” Chase yelled. 

“No, he needs this,” he said, “You have no backbone and you think everything’s your fault! You still blame yourself to this day for your brother running away because you didn’t pick up the phone the night before because you were studying. That was not your fault but somehow with your warped mind you twisted it so you thought it was your fault. I mean what kind of a person does that? It’s like you seek out guilt for some reason.” 

“House!” Foreman shouted, “His heart rate is going up and you need to stop!” 

“Because of those things I don’t think I can be with you anymore!” House told me, “I can’t be with a man who won’t do something crazy once in a while, who won’t blame himself for every mistake someone else makes, and definitely someone who will do something someone asks them to do at a drop of a hat without thinking of how it would affect them. I’m leaving you and you will spend the rest of your life alone.” 

At this point I was just sobbing and trying to talk to House, try to reason with him but all that came out where whines. 

“Stop! Look at what you’re doing to him! He’s clearly not having a seizure. He’s on the verge of a panic attack because you’re scaring him!” Taub yelled at House. 

House took one look at me and noticed that I was crying with my hands over my ears, trying to drown out the noise. 

“Out. Get out!” Cameron yelled as she turned House towards the door, “We’ll be out in a second we just have to get him stable!” 

“James, you need to calm down now. Okay? House is gone and he won’t be coming back for a while now.” Chase gently said to me. 

 

My heart rate sped up even more. House isn’t coming back? Why? Was it something I did? Please, get him back in here so I can beg for him to stay. 

“James, he just stepped out to help his other patient. He really isn’t going to leave.” Cameron told me as she moved closer with an oxygen mask, “I’m going to hold this against your face and you are going to breathe this in to try and calm down.” 

“Yeah, once you calm down then we can go get House for you. How does that sound?” Taub asked. 

I gave them a small nod as I tried to slow my breathing down with the help of Cameron and Chase. Cameron held the oxygen mask on and rubbed cheek as Chase held my hand. 

“His heart rate is slowing down but it’s not going down fast enough.” Foreman said. 

“Should we give him a sedative?” Taub asked. 

“Mmm,” I moaned into the mask, trying to tell them I didn’t want one. 

“Hey,” Chase said, “It’s okay. Just calm down. Everything’s going to be fine.” 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Foreman come over with a syringe and I would’ve tried to move but I was too weak to do anything. 

“James,” Cameron said, “Just look at me. Everything’s going to be fine. You are going to take a nap and when you wake up you can talk to House, okay?” 

I tried to nod but the darkness soon took over and before I knew it I was asleep. 

 

House’s POV:   
(Reality Side) 

I woke up to Wilson thrashing around in the bed as if he just couldn’t get comfortable. 

“Wilson,” I started as I turned on the lamp beside our bed, “What’s gotten into you? Just lie still.” 

I noticed he was drenched in sweat and was still asleep. Crap. That means his fever spiked while we were asleep. 

“James,” I said as I felt his forehead, “James you have a high fever so I need you to wake up.” 

“House. Stop!” he whimpered. 

I froze in my spot. He’s having a nightmare about me. What could possibly be happening to him that he would beg for me to stop. I have to wake him up and get him out of this and safely into my arms. 

“James!” I yelled as I gently slapped him, “Wake up! You’re having a nightmare.” 

I slapped him a bit harder and he jerked awake. He took one look at me before running and locking himself in the bathroom.

I brought myself to the door and knocked on it, “James? Can you let me in?” I asked. 

All I got in return was the sound of gagging and vomiting soon followed. 

“Honey. I need you to open the door for me.” I gently told him once I heard the toilet flush. 

“No! Go away House!” he yelled back.

“What? You’ve got another thing coming if you think I’m going to leave you here!” I shouted back. 

“You said you were going to leave me! So, stop tormenting me and just leave!” he sobbed. 

“I am not leaving you!” I yelled, “Why would I leave you? I love you.” 

“No, you don’t! You said you don’t love me anymore and you only married me because you felt sorry for me.” He explained. 

“Come on. Does that really seem like someone I would say?” I asked. 

“Maybe. I don’t know.” He sighed. 

“James. You had a nightmare about I’m assuming something awful but you’re okay now. You woke up and locked yourself in the bathroom away from me. Can you come back to bed and explain the dream to me?” I asked. 

“Will you yell at me?” he asked. 

“Yell? Why would I yell at you?” I asked. 

“Because you seem mad about the way I acted after the nightmare.” He explained. 

“I won’t yell at you.” I answered, “Can you come out? We will just sit in the bed or on the couch for a while.” 

“Can you hold me?” he asked. 

I have never heard him sound so small and scared. I would do whatever he asked if that brought him out of the bathroom. 

“Of course, honey,” I said as I heard footsteps come towards the door. 

I heard the lock turn and I saw the doorknob slowly turn to open the door. I was so relieved when I got to see him, even though he was sick and looked like s***. His cheeks were flushed, eyes were red and puffy from the tears that I somehow caused, and he had a little bit of vomit on his shirt. 

“Let’s take care of this first. Why don’t you sit on the bed?” I suggested. 

He silently obeyed and sat on the bed as he watched me get him a new shirt. I limped my way over to my husband and motioned for him to raise his arms up so I can take his shirt off. I gently pulled his shirt off and exposed his chest. 

I saw him look down at his chest and looked away, trying to find anything but his chest to focus on. 

I cupped his face, brought it towards mine, “You’re beautiful.” I whispered before kissing him until we were both out of breath. 

When I pulled away he gave me a small smile before putting his new, non-vomit shirt on. 

I sat next to him and gently asked, “Can you tell me about the dream you had?” 

“No. I don’t want to.” He whined. 

“Why?” I asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“I just don’t want to,” he said like a 4-year-old. 

“James, you have to give me more of a reason. Why don’t you want to explain the dream to me?” I asked once again. 

He turned towards the window and kept his mouth shut. 

I sat there with him for a couple of minutes before yelling, “Dammit James! Just tell me what the dream was about so I can help you!” 

I immediately regretted the words that came out of my mouth when I saw him flinch the tiniest bit and try to get off the bed to go back to the bathroom. 

“I’m sorry,” I said as I took him into my arms and held him to my chest so he wouldn’t go back to the bathroom, “I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“You promised you wouldn’t yell,” he whimpered as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“I know and I am sorry James. I won’t do it again.” I said as I wiped some tears away. 

He sat up a bit before coming closer and laying his head down on my shoulder and gripping my shirt like a lifeline before letting the tears fall freely. 

“Don’t leave! Promise me you won’t leave me!” he sobbed into my shoulder. 

I froze at the sudden outburst from my husband. He’s normally showing emotion but never this much, especially out of the blue. It must be the fever, I have to get that down. 

I wrapped my arms around him, kissed his neck, and said, “I won’t, you know that.” 

“But you said you would,” he told me. 

“When did I say that? In the dream?” I asked, hoping he would say yes. 

“Yeah,” he said weakly. 

“Can you tell me a little bit about it?” I asked as I pulled away. 

“You and your team woke me up in my hospital room to give me a test.” He said. 

“Why were you in the hospital?” I asked. 

“I had a car accident and then you said I had a seizure I think, so you tried to cause another one.” He explained, “You started to say these horrible things to me and I thought you meant it.”

“What did I say?” I asked, hoping it wasn’t anything too bad. 

“You said you didn’t love me, married me because you felt sorry for me, said I had no backbone, I look for guilt, I was too empathetic, care too much for my patients when half of them didn’t care for me, and you wanted a divorce,” he told me before sobbing into his hands. 

I sat there stunned. Why would he dream of me saying those things? Why would he even believe “me”? Now I can see why he locked himself in the bathroom. 

“Baby,” I said gently as I held him, “It was only a dream. I would never say those things to you. I do not want a divorce because I love you, I married you because I wanted to, you do have a backbone, I mean you stand up to me which not a lot of people do. Your empathy and the ability to care for others are something I admire about you. Those are great qualities I only wish to have. I am not and will not ever leave you, I love you too much to do that.” 

He sat there crying in my arms while I rubbed his back and rocked us back and forth a little. 

“I’m sorry. I know it was a dream but it just felt so real.” He sniffled as he pulled away to make eye contact, “Thank you.” 

“For what?” I asked as I held his hand. 

“For not telling me to get over it and actually talking to me about it. It meant a lot to me,” he explained. 

“Anytime,” I said as I kissed his forehead to sneakily check the fever, “Can I give you some medicine to help you with that fever?” 

“Sure,” he said before yawning. 

I went to the bathroom to grab some pills to help him get better before coming back with them and a cup of water. 

When I came back I saw that he was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard and his eyes closed. Knowing he would pass out soon after he took the pills I just popped them into his mouth and held the cup to his lips as he took small sips before drawing his lips back, signaling he was done. 

I set the cup down as quietly as I could before going to my side of the bed so I could be with him as he slept. 

As soon as I got situated he made his way over laying his head on my chest and arm across my stomach. 

“I love you Greg,” he whispered. 

“I love you more,” I responded as I rubbed his back.


End file.
